


War Sydrome

by SmallVoltronTrash



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Hurt Hunk (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Lions are sentient, Lots of Angst, PTSD, Pidge Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt Whump, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Sentient Lions, everyone hurts at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallVoltronTrash/pseuds/SmallVoltronTrash
Summary: (Plance story)Everyone thinks that being a Paladin is only physically exhausting and straining. But that's not true. Fighting a war against the galra is something that can leave even the toughest of adults emotionally scarred. Pidge is starting to feel the effects of war on her mind, she is terrified for her friends and family. And the dreams. The dreams and flash backs that keep coming.





	1. Missions That Trigger Madness

"We've got to get out of here! Our covers blown!" Lance shouted to the group of paladins with him. 

"No duh Lance." Keith snarkily remarked cutting down some galra soldiers. They were surrounded and heavily outnumbered. Not only that they were all exhausted and running out of energy.

"Quit bickering you two. We don't have time for that." Shiro said taking command.

"We need to get to the Lions. If we can get through this wall of soldiers we can get in and head back to the castle. Pidge and Hunk take spots behind me, Keith and Lance and fight off the soldiers behind us while we take out the ones in front." The all nodded and got into position. They were getting close to the lions and almost there. They just needed to get through more soldiers. Pidge while fighting with a some Galra spotted a soldier who was now lunging towards Hunk unaware.

"Hunk look out!" She shouted, she gave the Galra a kick and knocked him to the side to the best of her ability to try and stop the galra before it got her fellow paladin. Unfortunately, the galra She was fighting was fighting before was not done yet and grabbed her foot pulling her down. She fell to the floor with a loud "oof" when her breath was knocked out of her. Pidge let out a small shriek when the galra twisted her foot severely then kicked him in the head with the other surprisingly hard enough to knock him out. 

The others were having difficulties as well. Hunk had a welt on the side of his head but the soldier from before was knocked out. Shiro was having troubles landing hits now. Keith was favoring a limp left arm and Lance seemed to be dazed. But the path was cleared now. 

"Everyone to their lions!" Shiro panted taking off towards the black one and everyone going towards theirs. Pidge got up as quickly as she could and ran forward quickly flinching from the pain in her ankle. She stopped. Lance was hardly moving.

"Lance! We have to go now!" She yelled limping over and tugging on his arm. He shook his head realizing that Pidge was speaking to him.

"Sorry Pidge, I'm moving." Lance apologized as Pidge attempted to pull him with her. She sighed in relief when he started moving and climbed to her own lion. It was time to get out there. They flew out of the ship with enemy drones on there their tails. She could hear the yells of pain and grunts from her friends, each one sending chills through her heart. They were taking a beating. One particular hit sent her flung to the side in green knocking her head so hard she saw stars. This wasn't good. They had to get back to the castle before they were all dead. She shot as many fighter ships as she could with her nature gun and crushing them in the lion's jaws as well. Soon they were able to escape to the castle.

"Is everyone alright?" Allura could be heard over the communications link. A collective groan was heard from all the paladins. They were in horrible shape. They landed the lions in the castle. Everyone came out looking half dead they were in need of medical attention. Well almost everyone was out. While Allura was quickly setting up the healing pods and Coran helping get the paladins in their own pods. Shiro and Hunk were passed out and so they were put in first. Pidge meanwhile went to Lance's lion walking dizzily into it. Most likely from a concussion. Then she saw Lance. A long piece of metal had pierced the inside of the lion stabbing his leg. Lances blood dripped on the ground. The first thought to cross her mind was 'he's dead..." Pidge limped forward frantically.

"Lance! Lance! Wake up! Wake up!" She yelled at him. She put her fingers to his neck. He still had a pulse. She had to get him out of there. At this time Allura and Coran were rushing back to the Lions noticing that Pidge and Lance were not with the group.

"Allura! Come quick! Allura!" She yelled pulling at the metal. Tears dripped down her face. Her friends were dying. The sides were sharp and cut into her small hands as she pulled against it her blood now covering a section of the metal. Allura and Coran heard her and rushed to the blue lion to see the state Lance was in. They pulled the metal out and carried Lance out of the lion. Pidge was the last to be put into a pod as she refused to get in until she saw that all her friends were in and getting healed first. 

This was the mission that triggered it all.


	2. Training and Flashbacks

Pidge's journal - - - 

Six Weeks.

Six weeks had passed since the failed mission. Everyone had been shaken up from it, from the fact they had all become so injured. Shiro instructed that as soon as we were physically well to start training. We were all healthy and healed and so we all began training more intensely than before to avoid coming that close to death. I have been doing all I can to train to hopefully prevent seeing my friends deaths. I still can't shake the image of them half dead out of my mind. Or even the imaginary ones coming in the dreams.

I hate the dreams, they wake me up at night and I can't get back to sleep or I'm stuck. I'm stuck unable to do anything as I watch hundreds of races murdered. And my friends. I see their body's ripped to shreds and tossed at my feet. This is why I have to do everything I can to keep them safe. Train, improve castle defenses, castle weapons, the lions defenses and so on. I can't rest I have to keep them from dying. They are the only family I have left who are near by. I still can't find Matt or my Father. 

Allura and Coran checked us over carefully to make sure we were in peak physical condition but not mentally. Which I was glad, I didn't want them to think that I couldn't handle my job as a paladin. I'm just stressed that's all this is all it is right? The flash back are stress right?

Training Room- - -

"Lance you need to work on your stance, keep fighting like that and someone will be able to knock you over easily." Coran scolded from the other side of the training room. Pidge turned her attention to the back to training robots She was to be fighting after nearly getting hit in the head. 

"Pidge pay attention, you can't zone out on the battle field. Keith! You are supposed to be fighting as a team not by yourself." 

She didn't answer and used her leg to kick the robots feet from underneath them and shut it down. Coran was right she couldn't lose focus if she lost focus someone could get hurt. They all could get hurt like before. Time in the training room sped by as Pidge did her best to train. Coran gave them different difficulties and levels to fight off.

"Ok that's enough for today." Coran said and her friends around her sighed in relief aside from her. She wasn't ready to be done.   
"Hey guys you want to try this new dish I made? I'm going to call it oblex." Hunk said walking closer to the group. Lance was looking confused.   
"I'll give it a go!" Coran said eagerly.  
Shiro nodded to the yellow paladin. "I don't see why not."   
"What kind of word is 'oblex'" Keith questioned with a raised eyebrow.   
"Yeah what Keith said." Lance spoke and shrugged his shoulders when he got a glare from Keith.  
"What I was curious too."  
"I made it up." Hunk explained walking towards the exit. Three of the paladins and the orange haired altan followed.   
"Pidge are you coming?" Lance paused by the exit looking to the smaller paladin. Pidge shook her head.  
"I still want to train a few more levels." Pidge explained typing a command into the computer where Coran usually stood. Lance scratched his head. The training drones turned on and started shooting at Pidge.  
"Ok but don't overwork your self Pidge and do make sure to eat something when your done."   
Pidge gave a nod showing she was listening. Lance sighed and walked out the room to find his friends. 

Dining Hall - - -

"What took you so long Lance?" Keith complained when Lance walked into the room. Lance was about to retort back when Shiro interrupted.  
"Where's Pidge?" 

The rest of the team looked towards the door way. Pidge almost never hung out with them or ate with them anymore. It was... concerning. The only time they saw her was during training or working on the castle and lions. 

"Shes says she wants to finish a few more levels." Lance sighed sitting down in the dinning hall chair. The room was silent and the food Hunk had prepared was getting cold but nobody made a move to try it. They all missed their fellow team mates companionship.

"She's been a bit over excessive on the training the past weeks, she doesn't stop till she drops literally. The computer has been recording the times she goes in and trains, sometimes she's even there in the middle of the night. She getting worse than you with the amount she is training Keith." Coran spoke breaking the silence. 

Keith stayed silent not saying anything when his name was mentioned.

'The middle of the night?' Lance thought to himself. She should be sleeping then, maybe that was why she seemed so exhausted lately.

Shiro had his arms crossed as he spoke concern in his voice. "How often does she do that, as in train while we are sleeping?" That was the same question Lance was now asking as well. How much sleep was she losing? 

"I'm not sure, I didn't look at it long enough to know. I came across it today when I found her already in the training room and then you all came in." Coran said shaking his head. Everyone fell silent again. What was going on with Pidge? Sure she was not exactly social when they were at the Garrison but she had opened up to everyone here but was now closing them off. 

"Hello paladins! I see Hunk has made dinner." Allura said walking into the room her smile disappeared when she noticed the grim looks on their faces. 

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Where's Pidge?" Allura asked looking around. Keith was the first to speak.

"That's what we were talking about."

"Yeah Pidge has been acting kinda strangely." Hunk said now putting a plate of his 'oblex' at her spot at the head next to Shiro. Allura sat down. So she wasn't the only one who noticed it. 

"Let's talk some more after we eat what ever Hunk has made us. It looks delectable by the way Hunk." 

Hunk gave a quiet thank you and everyone started eating.

Training Room - - -

Pidge was fighting the drones, their weapons were set to graze and the level was set two higher than the one she just finished. She planned on pushing herself. She had to push her self for her friends. 

"AGGGH" she yelled swinging her bayard around to destroy two of the drones the rest still circling and shooting at her. On the left, the right, behind, left, all around. She had to try to take them all out. Perspiration dripped down her forehead as she lunged, tumbled and jumped in the plain gray and white room. 

The pew pews of the drones slowly started to sound similar to something. She froze barely registering the hits of the little laser guns. Galra guns. They sounded like- Pidge dropped her bayard it falling to the ground as Pidge's hands went up to her head. The galra.. images of the fights she had with her fellow paladins rushed through her head. She let out a scream and curled on the ground in a small freighted ball. They were everywhere they were surrounding them. Her friends.

"STOP! STOP!" Pidge screeched tears streaming down her face. She lifted her head she couldn't get out no one would be able to get out. The purple and pink color scheme was all she could see. Hyperventilating she scooted to the wall till she sat in the corner bawling. She cried even after the images stopped. For hours she sat there crying her eyes out. How was she even supposed to go on like this? She wasn't sure how much longer she could go.

The training simulation shut down a little after she started having flashbacks as the program was to cease if the trainee stopped fighting back. It was a good thing to because if it kept going she'd probably still be trapped in her nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	3. Calm Before The Storm

Pidge's Journal - - -

Seven Weeks

 

I fell asleep last night on accident working and no dreams happened. Thank stars. It's been awhile since I had a full rest. My approximation is I fell asleep around somewhere between one and two in the morning. I didn't wake up till 11:23 am. It's now 11:48 am. I feel great, better than I normally do. Like nothing can ruin this day.

 

Training room - - -

 

Pidge was practicing her fighting with some robots. It was easier than usual to dodge the attacks and land hers. Coran was with her today for some reason wanting to monitor her train. It was odd but she didn't question it.

 

"Well done number Five, you seemed to improve greatly since the last time I saw you." He praised Pidge when she finished the level. Pidge looked up at the mustached Altean.

 

"Thanks Coran, I've just been practicing." She smiled. A real smile. She was doing quite well today. She slept good and dream free, she felt awake and she even ate. It wasn't a lot of food but it more than normal because her stomach wasn't twisting and turning at the thought. It was almost like everything was back to normal. She watch as a look of momentary shock showed in his eyes when she smiled and he smiled back.

 

"Coran can you start the next level please, I am ready to train some more." Pidge asked him getting into a fighting stance ready to begin. Coran raised a eyebrow now frowning.

 

"Are you sure? You have been training for three varga without any breaks, why don't you take one?" Coran suggested. Pidge shook her head. She couldn't take a break now she was doing better than before and had the chance to keep on getting better.

 

"No the more I improve the better I can do my job as a paladin." She reasoned to him. Surely he could understand what she was saying.

 

"But you can't do your job as a paladin if you become overly fatigued from training so much."

 

Pidge let out a long sigh all she wanted to do was train. "All I have to do is rest afterwards problem solved." Expect problem not solved she didn't plain on resting after she was done training she was going straight to working on the castles defenses next.

 

"But that's the thing, according to the training log you haven't been taking enough time in between your training." He said pulling up a separate screen. He looked back to the green Paladin.

 

"I really do think you need to take a break." Pidge tried to hide her increasing irritably at the Altean as he shut the program down. What was with the sudden need to limit her time training? She was about to try and convince Coran to turn the training computer back on when the castle started shaking and Allura's voice suddenly was broadcasted alarms following.

 

'Paladins to your Lions We are under attack.'

 

Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man Training Room- - -

 

Coran was standing at the training computer pulling at his orange mustache. In the background he could hear the green paladin fighting the robots, her bayard hitting against the metal noisily. After talking last week about her training habits he decided to check on the young paladin and look at the log. According to this she didn't train last night but she did train for about seven and a half varga the night before and a similar pattern for the rest of the weeks. On average he was guessing she only got 1 to 2 hours a night of sleep.

 

He looked up from the screen. She was definitely doing much better with her fighting than the last time he saw her. She had more energy and power in every attack she did. Though giving it her all from what he could tell, she was slower, tired easier and much easier to defeat. But today Pidge's normally tired looking eyes had a look of determination and awareness accompanying her energy. It was almost like the old Pidge was back. Almost.

 

There was still something off about her, unlike when the paladin started training when she first was chosen she fought like she was about to die, like her life depended completely upon it. Which technically her fighting did but the bad thing about it made her attacks sloppy. But that may also of been a factor of her lack of rest since her attacks were much more coordinated.

 

Coran watched as Pidge took out the last robot for the level she was on. She was doing good but seemed to be slightly out of breath she most likely needed a break.

 

"Well done number five, you seemed to improve greatly since the last time I saw you." Coran praised the girl.

 

"Thanks Coran I have just been practicing." She told him smiling. His eyes widened a little in shock, when was the last time he actually saw her smile like that? The ones he saw her give her fellow paladin and Allura before were all strained. He smiled back glad it seemed the paladin was going back to normal. Everyone else was going to be thrilled as well to see Pidge acting normalish. Especially Lance, he was the one most worried about her.

 

"Coran can you can you start the next level please, I'm ready to start training more." Pidge said interrupting his thoughts. He frowned and raised a eyebrow.

 

"Are you sure? You have been training for three varga without any breaks, why don't you take one?" He suggested to the green paladin. So much for the normal Pidge.

 

"No the more I improve the better I can do my job as a paladin." She told Coran. Coran instantly disagreed with her statement, yes it was true that if she improved she could do her job better but she wouldn't be able to do her job correctly if she pushed to hard.

 

"But that's the thing, according to the training log you haven't been taking enough time in between your training." He said pulling up the log screen he put away earlier. He looked back to the green Paladin.

 

"I really do think you need to take a break." He said shutting the program down. Coran could tell that Pidge was irritated with him now. He hated to do that but her health was important. Coran preferred the times he could be like everyone's fun crazy uncle but sometimes he needed to put his foot down to. Before anything else could happen he heard Allura's voice over the castle intercom followed by the alarms.

 

'Paladins to your Lions We are under attack.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	4. The Storm

Pidge ran out of the room Coran following after after her. Coran took his place at his station and Pidge ran to her station riding the zip line down. The lights zipped past her in a blur till she made it to the end. To her lion. Green sat majestically before her. 

 

"Let's go girl." Pidge said running to the lions open jaws and climbed in taking her seat. After getting comfortable She gripped greens controls, leaving the castle. The moment she left she spotted the purple fighter ships of the galra. Pidge could see the ships firing but not hear them. This was normal. During the first mission after the failed one after noticing distress in her paladin at the noises of the fight. Green closed off almost all outside sound for her. It helped Pidge calm down and concentrate just enough to fight. The lion was the only one to know her secret seeing that they were linked and though Green disagreed with their paladin keeping it secret did her best to keep her calm.

 

She didn't need the calming silence as much as she used to. If needed Pidge could go out and fight the Galra hand to hand without any flash backs or break downs. At least it hadn't happened yet. There was that one incident after a particularly close call left her hiding in her lion when they got back to the castle. She ended up breaking down on the flight back and didn't leave Green till almost two hours later the others found it strange but didn't question it to her relief.

 

Pidge quickly got to work flying Green around taking out galra craft one after another. One after another, after another, after another. Would it ever end? She watched Lance and Hunk take out a swarm and then many more replace them.

 

"This isn't working, Pidge you and Lance are to come with me and board the Galra ship. We need to shut it down from the inside." Shiro's commanding voice came over the communications system just as Pidge shot one of the galra craft with her vine gun. She reached over and turned her intercom systems mute off so she could speak. She kept it that way now to avoid them hearing if she started freaking out.

 

"Understood I'll fly up next to your lion so we can make sure to land in the same area." Pidge replied then turned the mute back on flying towards Shiro. She saw the Blue lion, Lances lions already there.

 

"Sharpshooters ready to go!" Lances voice rang out on the com. A groan could be heard then Keith's complaining voice.

 

"Lance quit calling yourself that."

 

"That's what I am though."

 

"No it's a stupid nickname you gave yourself."

 

"You're just jelly that I have one."

 

"No I'm not"

 

"Yes you are."

 

"No I'm-"

 

"If you two don't stop bickering I'll assign you both a hour extra of training." Shiro threatened in a exasperated voice then added. "With each other." That earned instant protesting. Pidge smiled a little at the normality of them fighting. She kinda felt though that Keith had a thing for Lance. He always seemed really interested in him secretly and honestly for some reason.... it hurt to think about Lance and Keith being together. She couldn't figure out why.

 

They approached the ship and the tree Lions landed. Shiro had already told them what to do and their positions. It was time to go show the Galra what a 15 year old hacking genius could do. The lions wiped out the Galra who were already there so when Lance, Shiro and Pidge left the Lions it was clear for the moment and they rushed forward to the halls.

 

\- - - Very Short labeled time skip brought to by Peanut Butter. - - -

 

"According to the map the Control room should be four doors ahead." Pidge said looking around a corner cautiously Lance and Shiro doing similar. Two guards were by it looking bored as quiznak.

 

"Lance take them out with your sniper rifle, when you do we'll advance and then help take out who ever may be in the control room so Pidge can do her work." Shiro instructed. Lance nodded and changed his bayard to the sniper and shot the guards. Just as Shiro had explained they ran to the control room where five soldiers were working the turned and charged at the intruders.

 

Pidge took out her bayard while Shiro attacked with his tech arm. The galra in front of her was taller and bigger but that was normal. She knew how to attack those larger than her. After some fighting she knocked his feet from underneath him and made sure to knock him out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a purple blurr and Lance shout.

 

"Pidge! Look out!" She frantically stepped to the side a unnamed galras fist grazing her cheek leaving it sore. Lance shot the Galra and lept at him knocking him to the ground. After the galra was unconscious he looked at Pidge.

 

She had a hand on her cheek. If she wasn't warned she could of ended up with broken teeth and possibly a broken nose or jaw too.

 

"Are you ok Pidge?" Shiro asked as she shook her head to clear her head.

 

"Yes I'm fine sorry." She said moving to the computer she booted up her hacking program and shut the down the launch pads, locking the doors and then started to shut the system down completely. In the back ground Shiro praised Lance for his quick thinking. The lights soon flickered and went out.

 

"That's it Let's go!" She said turning around Shiro and Lance already ready to leave. They ran down the dark hallways taking out the enemy when necessary.

 

"Ouch! Quiznak that hurt!" Lance exclaimed after they got through a another group.

 

"Lance are you alright?" Pidge asked worriedly.

 

"Yeah I'm fine, that one galra just managed to land a hit. Nothing bad though." Lance assured.

 

"The lions are ahead, get to them and help with the remaining fighter ships." Shiro told them running ahead. As soon as they were near they split and dashed for their respective lions.

 

"Paladins take out just enough of the fighters so we can wormhole to safety." It was princess Allura. Coran must of gotten it to work again. Pidge and the others destroyed more ships till they were able to wormhole. It was a good thing too they didn't want to have to keep fighting for forever.

 

Pidge flew green back the castle in high spirits. It had been awhile since she actually been able to fully concentrate and fight. And everyone seemed to be ok. "Maybe I'm getting better Green." She smiled walking out of her lion.

 

"Everyone go the medical bay before you do anything else to make sure you to are ok." Shiro said over the com system through the helmets.

 

"I'm fine Shiro he just grazed me, I'll have a bruise and that should be it." Pidge responded back Lances voice following afterwards along with the others agreeing.

 

"Alright."

 

"Just to be safe Pidge, and you hear that no body else is protesting."

 

"Fine Fine. I'm going don't give yourself grey hairs."

 

"Pidge. Really?"

 

Pidge snorted and rolled her eyes walking to the bay. Her small feet made minimal noise as traveled towards it. She walked in. The Paladins were all sitting waiting for their turns patiently. "Ok I'm here you see I'm all fine and dandy. It's just a-"

 

She froze when her eyes fell to Lance. Lance had a gash on his arm welling blood. Blood...

 

"Yeah it was kinda dark and he caught me off guard." Lance admitted to Allura who was starting to clean it.

 

"Umhm I see." She said in a rather uninterested way.

 

"Now if the lights were on I would of takin him out before he even saw what was coming!" Lance said energetically moving when he punched the air in front of him. Some of the blood dripped on the white floor.

 

"Lance! Hold still!" Allura scolded pulling his arm back down. Pidge sucked in a glup of air and started to back away. The purple of galra flashing through her mind. She could smell it, the blood, taste the iron in her mouth.

 

'No no no not now don't think about it.'

 

"Hey Pidge! How's your cheek doing?" Lance asked waving his unharmed left arm. She backed up quickly. Pidge need to get out of there before they saw her break down.

 

"It's fine, I'm just going to go now." She backed into someone.

 

"Pidge I told told to go to the medical bay to get checked not walk in and say your fine then leave." Shiros voice said behind her now pushing her forward back into the bay. She dug her heels into the floor.

 

"Come on Pidge don't be a baby." Keith commented grumpily from his seat. He obviously did not want to be there.

 

"Sit over here by me Pidge." Lance welcomed trying to point with his bad arm.

 

"Lance for the last time!" Allura growled at him taking his arm back.

 

Oh no no no. She did not want to sit there but she didn't really have a choice when Shiro pushed her over and had her sit.

 

"Geez sorry Allura." Lance sighed. Pidge now sitting next to Lance tried to look anywhere but him. But now she could really actually smell the blood. Her breath hitched in her throat. And her eyes darting across the room trying to find something safe to look at. Nothing was safe she found herself looking at one of the healing pods. Suddenly flashes of her comrades near to death bodies flashed through her mind.

 

"Hey Pidge are y-" Hunk started looking at her he had noticed a sudden panic in her eyes. Pidge turned her head quickly to look away from the pod only to be facing Lances arm and looking straight at it. She saw him. Half dead. She looked around the room she only saw their dead bodies.

 

She stood up and before anything could be done she ran. She ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. Pidge found herself at her Lion and willed Green to let her inside. The Lion obliged opening its jaws for her to enter. She clasped in her seat bringing her head to her knees and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my quiznak this is all so poorly written why are you all even still reading this?


	5. Let’s Play a Game!

After a hour of so of hiding her lion Pidge finally emerged calm. She made sure that it wasn't visible that she had been crying. 

Pidge was surprised that nobody came to get her but was happy that was the case she didn't want to have to explain why she was crying or what she was doing. Keeping it hidden made it harder on her but she couldn't tell them. She wouldn't tell them. 

She walked out of the lions hanger making her way to her room tapping her fingers against the armor on her leg in a repetitive order. To everyone it seemed like just tapping but it was causing something she would never tell. 

Coming out side her room she was about to walk in when she heard her name called. 

"Pidge!" It echoed through the hall and she turned to see Lance walking towards her with that stupid smile of his. Well she called it stupid but she loved it, if Lance stopped smiling who knows what would happen. He was in his regular clothes a bit of the gauze used for his arm peaking out from underneath his long sleeve. She pulled her eyes away from it. Tapping her fingers a little faster for a minute then back to a steady pace. 

"Yeah Lance?"

"We were worried when you ran off like that, Allura still wants to take at your cheek." Lance told her now coming up next to Pidge. 

"I'm fine it's just a little bruised, I just didn't want to get fussed over." Pidge said staring at his arm again momentarily pulling down the sleeve of her left arm into the palm of her hand unconsciously looking at his gauze. She let go and of her sleeve and looked up at Lance. 

"How's your arm?"

He glanced down at said arm then back at Pidge. "My arm? Oh it's going to be healed by the end of the day, after I stopped moving and stuff Allura patched me up using some kind of Altean gel she had." 

Pidge was quite relived at that, more so that she thought she would be. "I'm glad." She started walking to her door again. "Well I'm going to go grab somethings then go train. See you." Part of Pidge ached at the fact she was cutting their conversation short for some reason but she tossed it to the side.

Lance stoped her. "Pidge wait, Shiro also said that he's requiring some team bonding time. And I am supposed to get you. " 

Pidge furrowed her brow in confusion. "Bonding time? How are we supposed to be bonding? Please tell me we are not going to linking our minds again with the head sets. Not that I have anything to hide I just don't like it." She added a little quickly.

Lance shrugged. "He said we probably would play some short of game." 

"And it's required..?" She sighed then continued. "Give me a couple minutes then I'll go with you." What game could they be playing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	6. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a little Shallura in this chapter! Also before I get comments about how Shiro is gay, I started this story before I knew that and I love the ship even if it's not happening. Please enjoy

Lances POV—-

After Pidge had finished what she was doing they left to meet up with everyone and play a game apparently chosen by Hunk and Keith. Now Lance was finding himself face to face with a very flustered girl. 

"They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul and it seems yours is exquisite." Lance purred to the red faced girl. He meant every word of that sentence to Pidge. She did have beautiful eyes, a beautiful Carmel color always filled with curiosity at the world around her but there also was exhaustion, pain and fear? Hidden among the mist now. It was something he didn't see before but as he stared into her brown orbs he could see the emotions that Pidge hadn't displayed before. Maybe he was reading her eyes wrong?

Snickering could be heard in the background. Shiro was about to speak but Allura put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head no.

"Lance, earth to Lance. You did the dare how long are you gonna stare at her?" Hunk said with a smile. Everyone was smiling except for flushed Pidge and Shiro. He was not smiling. Space Dad definitely did not approve.

"Huh..? Oh sorry." Lance apologized turning back to the rest of the group. He didn't realize he was staring so long. Hunk and Keith exchanged grins then Keith looked to Pidge.

"Truth or dare Pidge." Keith said it was his turn to ask. Lance watched as she briefly thought then spoke. Something seemed odd about how she was sitting he couldn't tell what so he ignored it.

"Dare." Keith grinned and without the same pause Pidge had he said a second later.

"Pidge I dare you to kiss Lance." All eyes were on the girl who's red face somehow became more red than Keith's jacket. It wasn't going to happen though. Shiro stood up just as Pidge was finding the words to protest.

"Games over! Training now." He barked and Allura sighed shaking her head now taking over.

"Don't be such a Dad Shiro let them play, it's only a kiss and weren't we supposed to be doing something other than training? We just got back from a battle." Allura told him grabbing his arm and pulling him down. Shiro reluctantly sat down glaring at everyone.

"Fine but new rules if we are to play. No kissing, flirting, hugging" Shiro started to name off rules. Geez he was a dad sometimes, since when did start becoming so protective? 

"You wouldn't complain if we dared you to kiss Allura." Lance irritably. He was kinda upset that he wouldn't get a kiss from Pidge. Ok what on earth was wrong with him first the flirting he meant truly and now he wanted a kiss. He needed to get his head straight. 

Shiro and Allura turned a little red. And was about to remark back when Keith got up.

"I don't want to play anymore." He said walking off. Hunk watched him then looked at the group.

"I don't really want to play either if we can't dare people to kiss others. I'm going to go experiment with foods. Later." Hunk got up and walked away. They all watched as they left. Only four of them remained. Lance looked to the side expecting to see Pidge. 

"Looks lik-" Wait where was Pidge. He turned around to spot Pidge walking out of the room. 

Well that solves the game problem." Shiro mumbled to Allura who rolled her eyes and gave him a peck while Lance was focused on Pidge.

"Where are you going Pigeon?" He asked.

"I'm going to go work on some more on my lions cloaking." She said disappearing through the doors. Lance watched her go in disappointment. He had hoped she'd stay around. Why was that? He wasn't sure. 

Also did she always hold her arms so carefully away from her body and objects? It was almost like she was scared of something touching them, he swore he saw her wince when she brushed against the door frame but his eyes were probably playing tricks on him like earlier. Or were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	7. Chit Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!

    Pidge sat in the cockpit of Green with a red face in her hands. 

    "I can't believe he said that!" She mumbled past her hands. Thinking about the events that transpired earlier made her just as flustered as moment Lance flirted with her. She could hear green purring over their link in amusement it almost could be compared to a laugh. A couple of thoughts were sent to Pidge. And she looked up from her hands.

    "No, I did not like it! It made me feel weird!"

    A soft laughing rumble in response. The lion's presence was warm like a large animal, large cat in this case, was sitting pressed against her maybe occasionally changing positions. 

    Pidge sighed and hummed a little herself. "I can't hide it anything from you, can I?" 

    Green sent a silent confirmation to Pidge then prompted for her to continue speaking.

    "Green you already know what I know, we're linked."

    'Yes but that doesn't mean I will intrude on your mind, it is not mine to roam and I will not do so unless absolutely needed. I only observe your emotions not your thoughts. So tell me my cub. What did you actually think of the males flirting hm?'

    Pidge found herself shocked at the fact that Green spoke. The lions almost never used clear words to express what they were telling them unless they wanted to get a point across. Not that it was needed they could understand them without words. They probably just helped to get their attention.

    Pidge leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I liked it.. it was weird but I liked the compliment." She was smiling with closed eyes now.

    "Though when Hunk dared him I was honestly half expecting him to call chicken. I mean he's never flirted with me before. He probably didn't mean it since it was a dare, " a twinge of sadness entered her voice then perked up when she continued, "but holy quiznak Green." She opened her eyes back up and placed a hand on her chest. 

    "I thought I was going to go into cardiac arrest my heart was beating so fast." Pidge laughed sat back up and sat crisscross style in her chair.

    'I am happy that you are laughing again, I missed hearing it my paladin.'

    Pidge feel the happiness radiating from Green. She herself felt a little guilt she knew that she had been causing her lion worry. 

    She reached out to touch the panel. "I'm sorry, Green." Pidge leaned forward placing her forehead against the panel now. 

"It's just hard right now...." A thought was sent to Pidge and she jolted up looking to Greens ceiling to speak.

"I can't tell them! They might not see me fit to fly you any more or, and they might try to send me home. Well, more likely a different planet to watch me since we can't risk leading them back to earth but that's behind the point!" She rambled frantically and would of continued if Green didn't send her an image of Shiro and then question.

"Well... sure Shiro has similar... 'issues' I guess but He's a adult and as I hate to say it...." her voice got quiet but contained annoyance in her voice. 

"I am technically just a child.... They may get concerned and the send me back because they might think I am too weak or will break if they send me out anymore.." 

Green sent her reassurance that they wouldn't do that but she didn't listen. She fell into her own thoughts thinking about it and pulling at something underneath her sleeve. After a minute she stood up from her seat.

"I am going to go work on some coding, I'll come back to the hanger in a couple hours Girl." Pidge said walking towards her room. She wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the truth of what she was going to be doing either as their was something she would be doing beforehand. Green expressed concern over the link and Pidge waved it away.

"I am careful." 

'Cub....'

"Don't worry about it." Pidge responded back fingers curling around the edge of her sleeve.

"It helps.." A lie She more meant for herself than her lion.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!


End file.
